infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS: Rise of the Beast
This RP is about Cole as the Beast activating conduits. It involves OCs of TheSuperiorOne, Thecryingwolf3553 and Vision0. It takes place after the bad ending of inFAMOUS 2, where Cole becomes the Beast. If you would like to join, you must have a finished inFamous OC on deviantART with the template by Visionarydame and link it in the comments and we will decide to let you in or not. Start It was a normal day in New Spire, the Beast is seen making his way to the city, followed by a few conduits and Lucy Kuo. The Army starts shooting at him. Micheal: "Fuck." Leo: Damn! It's coming our way... Shit... Madelyn, get in the car... Leo's girlfriend Madelyn gets in the Light Blue Aston Martin Vanquish and they drive off down the main road away from the Beast. The Beast shoots an arc lightning that kills many soldiers, and drains their remaining neuroelectricity. Tom: Aw fuck. starts running away and finds a car then hijacks it and drives off Cole grabs a few tanks with napalm like Nix does, and then shoots electricity at them, triggering fire. Cole: Kuo, kill the heavier forces before I explode. Kuo starts attacking the city '' ''After a few minutes, Cole drains a lot of energy into him, including electricity from the normal humans around him, and explodes in a massive Ray Sphere blast. Micheal, Leo, Madelyn and Tom survive. Kuo is buried under the ruins and Cole is re-assembling himself like John after he was hit with a nuclear missile. The whole city is in ruins '' Micheal: This can't be happening...No...NO....NOOOOO! Leo: Ow... M-Maddy!!!!! ''He crawls out of the car and tries to help her out but suddenly you see her alright but pushing on the top of the car and sand gathers around her arms and explodes the top of the car Madelyn: What the fuck!!! Vines start crawling around Micheal and he shoots them away Micheal: Oh god...He killed everyone. EVERYONE. I'll kill him! Tom is trapped in his car upside down and the doors are jammed shut Tom: Ow, what the fuck? Shit, that hurt like balls. Tom attempts to open the door but it won't budge so he tries to kick the windshield but as he touches it, it cracks and flies onto his leg and absorbs in Tom: HOLY FUCK! shakes his leg then runs out as the car explodes and sees Leo and Madelyn Tom: Hey! Are you alright!!! Leo: Shit man!!! Something happened to us!!! Madelyn: She is bawling out crying ''Leo!!! What's happening to me?!?! Leo: Maddy! I don't know! Calm down please! Madelyn: NO!!! I CAN'T!!! ''Everyone suddenly sees a beam of light shine down on some fire and it all solidifies into Hunter, dazed, tired, and weakened Hunter:'' Tries to stand and uses his sword as support'' What the hell happened?'' Holds out his hand and then the fire is suctioned into his arm'' What the fucking fuck?! Micheal shoots vines in forms of spiky balls, along with normal vines, and creates a maze of them uncontrollably Micheal: How do we fix this? Tom: Oh shit, you guys are one of the power guys! What was that huge guy! Didn't the nuke kill it! Leo: Shit... I didn't get anything... But how did I survive though... Looks like I'm still normal... Madelyn: Easy for you to say! I can't- FUCKING- CONTROL- THIS!! Sand hits Leo into the middle of a pile of burning cars and trucks ''NO!!!! LEO!!!! ''Suddenly Leo runs out of the fire as it's all being absorbed into him '' Leo: SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! ''He holds out his hand to try to shake off the fire then blue fire launches out onto the ground and instantly freezes as it does this. ''The hell?!? NO!! Madelyn: My goodness... Leo... You got powers too?! Leo: Yea!!! OBVIOUSLY!! ''He keeps shooting blue flames everywhere and they freeze and he is on the ground calming himself down Tom: This...this is weird. A bunch of broken glass flies to him and attaches to his body, coating him in shards but not his whole body Ah shit!!! What's going on!!! Leo: *Come on Leo. Come ON LEO CONTROL IT! CONTROL IT!! THEY'RE POWERS!! I'M MEANT TO CONTROL THESE!!! I CAN'T LET THEM CONTROL ME* HAAAAAA!!!! All the flames around the block come up in the air and absorb into his body and he settles down and gets up Leo: Okay. This is good... He produces a flame in his hand but doesn't know how to make it disappear to he let's it drop to the ground freezing the ground in burning ice. ''Guys, all you need to do is control it. Don't let it control you. Madelyn: What does that even MEAN?! ''She focuses on controlling the sand coming from the shore into her body then it stops and she makes the sand stand up for 3 seconds then it goes limp to the ground ''I-I see... Tom: This thing won't come off! ''he focuses and tries to manipulate his glass COME ON! the glass absorbs into him and he starts waving his hands around while rapidly shooting glass Micheal: Ok, let's calm down and try to control these...symptoms. Hunter: Oh shit!'' His sword starts to burn uncontrollably and his arm begins to shine while shooting beams of light in random directions'' Make it stop! *No. I need to focus on controlling this.*'' Takes several deep breathes and his arm and sword go back to normal'' Oh good.'' Instinctively dodges one of Tom's shards and cuts it apart at the same time'' Holy crap! Was that normal?! Or did the come with the powers? Leo: See? You just have to concentrate on controlling them... Well Madelyn, our car is done for... I'll try to find something else to drive so we can help other people get to safety. Madelyn: Let me come... Leo: Of course... Let's go. Agh... You guys coming? The shards stop and Tom drops unconscious Micheal suddenly tames his vines Micheal: Ok, Ok, I think I did it. Hunter: Actually, I have a car in the warehouses by the docks. There's a Lykan Hypersport, which I'm gonna drive, a Ferrari, and maybe another Aston Martin like the one you were driving earlier... uh, what's your name? Yeah, my parents are wealthy. We have lots of money, we just don't waste it on mansions and shit like that. You coming? Leo: Nah, we're just going to help people first, I have a 12 car garage full 5 cars. I collect 'em. Hope the garage wasn't destroyed by this either. My name is Leo and my girlfriend's name is Madelyn by the way. See ya later... They leave and try to help people out. Especially the ones with powers. Hunter: Well then, see ya! Hey, where's that guy with the glass powers? I think he just passed out.'' Turns to Micheal'' Should we help him? Micheal: Yes, yes you should. Hunter: Then help me with this. I need to get him to a hospital or something like that.'' Picks up Tom'' Get his legs. Suddenly many screams are heard from a city, talking about a conduit Micheal: You hear that? One of our kind is about to die because of the humans' ignorance. We going in? Hunter: You can. I'm helping Glass Guy.'' Lifts Tom on his shoulder then carries him to a safe area nearby'' Tom starts mumbling and stands up and pushes Hunter away Tom: Where am I? Who are you?!? Hunter: I'm Hunter. And you're in a building. I heard someone die, so I brought us here to make sure we're safe. I wish I got Leo's phone number to contact him. Fuck. And you are? Tom: Tom Green Jr. Was that a dream? I remember a car crash and then some glass and then I passed out... Hunter: Nope. We're living in a post-apocalyptic city with powers we don't know how to control. We really are fucked. Tom: Powers, c-conduits? Hunter: I guess so. We need to find someplace safe. Can you get up and walk? 'Cause I'm gonna be walking for a while. I need to reach my warehouse. I stocked with apocalypse stuff. And my stuff is there too. Tom: This is the beast, he destroyed New Marais a few hours back. I thought Cole was gonna stop him. I think he's dead now... Hunter: Can you walk? 'Cause I know a good place to hide. Micheal: The Beast IS Cole now. Are we gonna help the new conduit there? Tom: I can walk. I guess I'm a conduit now. Micheal summons vines to hold the other conduits in their places Micheal: Are you gonna help me save our brother conduit from these savages trying to kill him? Tom: cuts out Let's murder them. Tom and Micheal are on their way to a lawless city(Name is unknown as of now) In the Lawless City Micheal and Tom are seeing a couple of humans about to hang a conduit '' Tom: Hey! What the fuck are you doing? One of the humans: It's another freak! Get him! ''The humans(7) start running at Tom with guns and knives. Some are shooting at him. Tom: Shit! he holds his arms up to defend himself and opens his eyes to realise he creates a rounded shield to defend from the bullets Tom: Woah! Micheal: NO! Micheal summons vines to strangle 6 of the humans and leaves one of them alive, but subdued Micheal: Now, let's get the conduit out of here. Frees the conduit Conduit: Thanks. Tom: Stay safe. Hey uhh what's your name again? asks Micheal Micheal: Micheal. And yours? Conduit: My name is Frank. What are you doing here? Micheal: I was actually talking to my friend. What's your name? Tom: Tom. You think there are anymore conduits in trouble? Frank: Yes. This way! Points to the left When they go to the conduits they see a bunch on people in front of another group of people who seem to be like a group of conduits and they see Leo yelling at the other conduits Leo: Join us!!! We're trying to get us conduits to safety and away from the chaos! Other Conduits: No!! This is risky shut up! Leo: Look I already have a safe haven for us!! We are training people there!!! Hurry please!! Leo sees Micheal and Tom and Frank and yells their way ''Guys!! Come!! I need your help! ''Micheal summons vines to hold the other conduits in their place for some time(Until he frees them) Micheal: I am beginning to like this power. A lot. What do you need, brother conduit? Leo: What the hell? Stop!! He shoots a little stream of icy-flames to freeze the vines, then in seconds it breaks the grip on them. Guys, sorry bout him. But we need to go you guys are coming with me? The group of conduits look at each other and finally make a decision to go with Leo Leo: Good. Let's go. You coming guys? Looks at Micheal and Tom and Frank and Hunter Hunter: I'll meet up with you in a moment. Hmm.'' Concentrates on moving to his warehouse then suddenly appears in it'' Sweet. Let's see.'' Picks up the keys to his Lykan Hypersport'' I'm good now.'' Gets in his car then drives over where Leo was'' Sup? Let's go.'' Revs up the car a bit'' I'll be waiting. A little conduit girl runs towards us Girl: Help us! The army is on its way! They're planning to kill us! Leo: Okay guys, let's go The conduits run and some of them with flight help the other conduits get to an abandoned facility and they go inside the place and go into the deep basement. It was made for situations like these and nobody would find them. '' ''A great roar is heard, and then another, smaller, Ray Field Blast happens Cole(with glowing eyes and electricity coming from him) is standing in front of the facility and opens it Cole: Hello, new-borns. He sees nobody and sees an empty facility. Cole: Hm... Where could they be... Smirks '' ''Uses his improved radar sense and finds them. Then he teleports to behind them Cole: I can see you are fearing me. Why? Tom: I don't fear you. I want to join your army. Cole: I am not making any army. I am simply salvaging what I can out of humanity. Micheal: You monster! Charges at him with rage You killed all of those people! Cole stops him with his new powers of gravity Cole: Calm down. I did what I had to. Without me, you would all die from the plague! Tom: I agree with that, they are already dead. Leo: This isn't right Cole... Don't kill anyone else please... Tom: Hey, this is right. The plague can wipe out humanity. I had it but now...I think I'm cured. Hunter: Mr. MacGrath, please. Don't kill innocents just to save them from the plague.'' Gets his katana ready then imbues it with White Fire'' This is all I can do right now. Just... Don't hurt anyone else.'' Gasps suddenly as his Flame mask randomly appears What the hell is this?!?!' Touches the mask then tries to pry it off' What the fuck?!?!?!' Continues to pry it off while it starts coloring Hunter white with red markings' Get...'' off!!!'' Pries the mask off breaking the white formations with it'' I'll need to deal with him later. Tom: Ah shit, I feel weird. he shakes his right arm and it turns into an obsidian blade Oh shit! What the fuck!!! Leo: Sigh ''Cole, come teach me some new tricks will ya? I got this blue fire that freezes when it touches something, but it's so cold it burns. So it's basically burning ice. Come on, if we're going to have these we might as well learn to control them... ''Makes the ice fire in a ball in his hand then makes it disappear. Cole: No... You have to learn to control it yourself... And about the civilian issue.... They would have died in weeks anyway. If anything, I spared the pain of the slow and vicious death from them by killing them quickly. Hunter:'' Gets his sword prepared for any attacks with White Fire'' You really have become... The Beast. I guess you're right, but it still doesn't justify the fact that you took their lives to give us powers. Tom: He saved as many people as he can. He's not a villain, he's a hero. Leo: Hunter, you won't do crap against Cole, stop acting so tough. He begins to go upstairs ''Come everyone, I'll show you where we're gonna build the training ground ''He leaves with all the other conduits ' Hunter: I'm only trying to protect myself. Puts his sword away and follows Leo upstairs''''' QUICK EDIT BUTTON KEEP UNTIL WHENEVER IT IS NO LONGER NECESSARY-->